


Dancing

by starbird_jinnobi482



Series: Fanart for QuiObi Works [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: A Truth Universally Acknowledged, Fanart, I love PunsBulletsAndPointyThings!, M/M, Sorry if I put the wrong name before!, seriously read his/her story, worth reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbird_jinnobi482/pseuds/starbird_jinnobi482
Summary: Obi-Wan and Qui dancing the Lover's Dance in......A Truth Universally Acknowledged!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PunsBulletsAndPointyThings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Truth Universally Acknowledged](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744784) by [PunsBulletsAndPointyThings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings/pseuds/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings). 



> PunsBulletsAndPointyThings,  
> Have a wonderful Christmas! This is for you! (And this is the reason why I asked if Obi had a beard...) You needed a gift. Why? Because you're awesome! So do enjoy and have a wonderful Christmas!


End file.
